


By The Cherry Tree

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a weekend of festivities at the Burrow, and Percy is surprised by a certain guest's presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Cherry Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: "Fluff" and "Obliviousness"

Percy walked into the sitting room at the Burrow and nearly tripped over his own feet. He wasn't expecting, Oliver Wood, of all people to be sitting there on the sofa with Ginny and Ron.

Sure, he knew that Wood was friends with Ginny since they'd met last summer at the Quidditch retreat when Ginny signed up with Puddlemere United, however, the fact that they were going to have him over for the weekend with the rest of the guests was something Percy was not expecting.

"Percy!" Wood exclaimed and stood up off the sofa. "How are you?" He offered his hand to Percy and Percy shook it, tentatively. He'd not seen Wood in a few years and did his damndest to forget the fact that once they'd shared a room together.

Oliver Wood, and his perfectly chiselled body, and his broad smile, made Percy frown.

"Very well," Percy replied eventually.

"Still the same then," Wood said, planting his hand on Percy's shoulder. "It's really good to see you," he added, squeezing it, but still didn't remove his hand.

"I—" Percy started to speak but Oliver cut him off again.

"Your mother was telling me about the cherry tree she planted in the backyard and how quickly it's growing already. She said you have been caring for it. I didn't know you had a green thumb, Weasley."

"I—" Percy was at a loss for words again. Why was Wood talking to him and ignoring both Ron and Ginny who were looking at him so eagerly.

"Why don't you show me," Wood said.

"What?" Percy asked, utterly confused.

Wood laughed self-consciously, he removed his hand from Percy's shoulder, and immediately ran a hand through his hair. "The garden, and the cherry tree. I wanted you to show me."

"I'm sure Ron or Ginny—"

"Oh, look at the time. I've got to go and meet Hermione. We're supposed to going shopping for robes. Come along, Ron," Ginny said, abruptly standing up and dragging Ron out of the room. Ron looked just as confused as Percy felt.

"Why do I have to go?" Percy heard Ron ask and couldn't understand Ginny's response to him.

At times like these, he wished he were a mind reader, but using Legilimency on his siblings would only get him in more trouble that it was worth.

"So, what do you say?" Oliver asked, grabbing Percy by the elbow and leading him outside the house.

Not like he had a choice, Percy thought, but didn't argue back. Oliver Wood was touching him. Still.

When they were outside, Percy began discussing his methods. He told Wood about how he'd started planting the tree last autumn, the research he did to find the necessary supports for the plant itself, and how he'd had to charm the mulch so it would retain moisture even when he wasn't visiting the Burrow.

He was in the middle of explaining his thoughts on the pest problem when he caught Wood's eye, and he was simply smiling at him.

"What?" Percy asked, awkwardly. "I suppose this isn't as fascinating as you'd imagine—"

"No, it's good. I like to know that you're good with your hands," Wood said with a wink and Percy felt the blush on his cheeks. His face felt hot and he couldn't let himself believe that Wood might be flirting with him.

"You're probably better...with your hands...I mean," Percy said, nervously. He wasn't exactly the smoothest when it came to flirting and he'd no idea what he was doing. "You know, because you're a professional Quidditch player, and all."

"I have my moments," Wood said, taking a few steps closer to Percy and diminishing the distance between them. "I could show you."

"Show me what?" Percy asked, feeling himself tremble, but also appreciating the warmth he felt between his and Wood's body.

"How good I am with my hands."

"Wood..." Percy said, and immediately stopped talking. Wood's hands were in his now and he'd leaned down to say something in Percy's ear.

"Oliver." Percy shivered feeling the hot breath on his skin and his body turned towards Oliver's as if it needed all the contact he could get. Oliver grabbed Percy's hips and moved them together as he kissed Percy's jaw, before pulling away.

Percy involuntarily released a whimpering noise and he heard Oliver chuckle before opening his eyes to look at him. He'd not even realised when he'd closed them.

"Did you really come to attend the engagement party?" Percy asked, still holding onto Oliver with dear life.

"I did. But I also came to see you," Oliver replied. Percy must have given him a quizzical look because Oliver answered the question Percy didn't ask. "I know you recently broke up with someone, and I just had to tell you...I mean I've been waiting for you to..." He paused and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Waiting for me to?"

Oliver chuckled again, and Percy heard the nervousness in his laugh. "Come out?" he said. "I always had this sneaky suspicion, or maybe a desire, that you were gay. And when you broke up with your girlfriend and came out—I mean when Ginny told me—"

"Do you want to be my date? For the engagement party, I mean. I know you're close with Harry and—"

"Yes," Oliver said, cutting Percy off and before he knew it, Oliver's lips were on Percy's and they were kissing.


End file.
